broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Neigh Maredol
Neigh Maredol is a small kingdom that is long believed to be deserted or abandoned during Discord's reign. Neigh Maredol is the oldest known kingdom in equestrian, being around for thousands of years. History The Location of the old kingdom is close to the western coast of equestria, in White Tail Forest just north of Las Pegasus. The kingdom is ruled by a 3 horned Alicorn going by the name of Lord Comet, whom had been ruling the kingdom for thousands of years, since it's creation. What makes this place so special was that Princess Celestia and Princess luna had grew up under Comet's care, making Neigh Maredol the epicenter of the princess's childhood! Celestia and Luna grew up here until they eventually moved into the Castle of the Two Sisters, in Everfree forest. By Lord Comet's personal order, statues were made of the two princess in the kingdom. Nightmare moon's Banishment (The division) During this time, different ponies within the kingdom had different respects to the princesses. Some respected Celestia more while other respected Luna more. This became so intense towards each other that there was a deep sense of racism compared within the two. The straw that broke the camel's back was when news came to the town that Celestia had banished Luna (whom was nightmare moon at the time). This caused the lunar ponies to call Celestia and those who worship her evil, and a all out division had to be given by Lord Comet so no war was caused. Two sides were made for the kingdom; left for the Lunar ponies, right for the Solar ponies. This caused a term of deep racism to both sides of the party, Each side thinking the other is the darker one. The racism between lunar and solar ponies was deeply getting to Lord Comet so he had to leave to get help. His absence resulted in a rebellion war between both sides, resulting in a lot of damage to the palace and the kingdom, which explains as to why so many ponies think the kingdom is deserted. The return of Luna (reconstruction) For the years that fallowed from this, Lord Comet had instructed all the ponies to rebuild the city. Despite their argument with celestia and luna still evident, they were still put under work to rebuild the city despite the anger they had. During this, the racism shown among the Lunar and Solar ponies became less and less showing and eventually after the reconstruction of the kingdom, the anger between the ponies has been completely removed. Landmarks in Neigh Maredol Comet Tower The Comet Tower is Lord Comet's castle, which looks like a giant tree in appearance. It's place at the northern end of Neigh Maredol, This was also where Celestia and Luna had grew up in under Comet's care. The palace goes through the similar cycles to the trees in White Tail Forest. Every fall the leaves turned colors, and in winter they fall off completely. In spring, the flowers sprouting on the tree look much like sun flowers, but the color is mainly purple or blue rather then yellow. Neigh Flea Market The Neigh flea market is the main area for the shops in Neigh Maredol. Located across from the Comet tower, the market is the usual grounds for trade among the lunar and solar ponies living there. The Maredol Lookout The Maredol Lookout is a highland just outside of Neigh Maredol, where ponies can get a good view of the sky and landscape. Traditions Starshooter "Starshooter" is a yearly event most commonly used among Lunar ponies. Solar ponies are able to volunteer but it was Lunar ponies who originated the event. The way the event works is on the first full moon of winter, Lunar and Solar unicorns gather at The Maredol lookout to use their magic to create "Shooting Stars" for the Kingdom to marvel at, and This was to celebrate the hard work of princess luna. This event is similar to the 4th of July celebrations. Solstice festival The solstice festival is taken place usually on either the winter or summer solstice, which last 2 days prior, and after each solstice (usually lasting a week). These festivities are to celebrate the alliance between Solar and Lunar ponies. This event though was forgotten during the rebellious times, but has since been revised. Notable residence *Syrix *Kantor *Lord Comet *Lunar Pony *Solar Pony Trivia * Neigh Maredol's name came from the real life ruins in asia known as "Nan Madol". Category:Locations